More Fun Comics Vol 1 73
Supporting Characters: * Hadow (a wealthy businessman) Adversaries: * (a crime boss) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Solution Z Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "Case of the Namesake Murders" | Synopsis2 = Green Arrow and Speedy investigate the murders of several members of a history club, whose names are similar to famous historical figures. Their investigation leads them to Ezra Samson, the club treasurer who has embezzled money. They save the lives of two other club members and capture Samson. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (a vigilante) Supporting Characters: * (Green Arrow's sidekick) Adversaries: * Ezra Samson (a criminal) * Mugsy Smith (a criminal) Other Characters: * Amos Socrates (a History Club member) * Anthony Caesar (a History Club member) * Frank D'Arcy (a History Club member) * George Lincoln (a History Club member) * John Hale (a History Club member) * Leonard Achilles (a History Club member) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * (Green Arrow's automobile) | Editor3_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "Murder Takes the Spotlight" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Emmy Sanders ** Jasper Rawdon ** Lorna Drake ** Sparky Sanders Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Ed Moore | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "The Black Knight" | Synopsis4 = A man in black armor calling himself the Black Knight appears in the city and begins smashing the statues of various art collectors. Johnny Quick tries to stop the Knight, but finds the man possesses amazing strength. Johnny does notice that the Knight is affected by an electrical storm and correctly guesses that the Knight is a robot. Johnny destroys the robot, then uncovers its controller, Sam Kirby, an art dealer who sold counterfeit statues, and wanted to destroy the evidence. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * (a robot) Other Characters: * Harrison Camden (an art collector) * Sam Kirby (an art dealer) * Sam Porter (an art collector) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Papp | Inker5_1 = George Papp | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Clip Carson: "Secret Mission in Honduras" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "The Vanishing Menaces" | Synopsis6 = A volcano and some jungle animals suddenly appear in Cliffland, then just as suddenly disappear. The Spectre investigates and learns that Morton Kirk has invented a machine which folds space and has allowed objects in Africa to be transported around the globe. Kirk’s assistant Nat Rhodes uses the new invention to blackmail the city of Cliffland. The Spectre is transported by the machine into another dimension and is unable to stop Rhodes, but Kirk intervenes and transports himself and his former assistant to the bottom of the ocean. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Nat Rhodes (a lab assistant) * Matt Tyler (an explorer) * Morton Kirk (an inventor) Locations: * Earth-Two ** Cliffland, New Jersey ** Items: * hyperspace teleportation machine Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler7_1 = Paul Norris | Inker7_1 = Paul Norris | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Aquaman: "The Submarine Strikes" | Synopsis7 = Aquaman helps a group of refugees escape an attack by a U-Boat. He explains to the captain that he is the son of an undersea explorer, who taught him the secrets of Atlantis, which enable Aquaman to live underwater. After seeing to the refugees safety, Aquaman assaults the U-Boat and its commanders. Then he destroys their island base. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * U-boat crew of Nazi submariners Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Millennium Edition: More Fun Comics #73. * "Mr. Who" is reprinted in Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives, Volume 1 and . * "The Submarine Strikes" is reprinted in * Although this issue is the first appearance of Aquaman and his foster father, Tom Curry, neither man is referenced by name in this story. * Clarice Winston appeared last in . She appears next in . * Green Arrow's car is referred to as the "Arrowplane" in this issue. Later, it will be known as the Arrowcar and he will have a separate Arrowplane that is an airplane. | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page text story by Wilton Weston titled, Who Did It? * In these early appearances, Green Arrow has brown hair. In later issues, his hair color changes to blond. * Green Arrow and Speedy make reference to an unpublished earlier adventure, The Case of the Golden Mummy. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Aquaman (Volume 2) * Aquaman (Volume 3) * Aquaman (Volume 4) * Aquaman (Volume 5) * Aquaman (Volume 6) * Doctor Fate (Volume 1) * Doctor Fate (Volume 2) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Green Arrow (Volume 3) * Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters * Green Arrow: The Wonder Year * More Fun Comics * Spectre (Volume 1) * Spectre (Volume 2) * Spectre (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman appearances list * Green Arrow appearances list * Johnny Quick appearances list * Spectre appearances list * Speedy appearances list | Links = * More Fun Comics article at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Doctor Fate article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Johnny Quick article at Wikipedia * Spectre article at Wikipedia * Speedy article at Wikipedia * More Fun Comics #73 index entry References * Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Mike's Amazing World of DC (character appearances) }}